Mysteries of Presents
by Lania
Summary: We first meet 'Lendel (our darling) when he is 16. He dies when he is 17. He's got to have a birthday. This story tries to tell about it. Please Read and Review. This is my first fan fiction attempt.


A/N: Heyla all, who wandered upon this piece. This is only the FIRST chapter, and I don't know what to do with this story. Please, if you liked this story (which is VERY doubtful), write me at Amberlove101@aol.com, and I would be VERY grateful for any of your suggestions. Okay, if you want go ahead and read it. I'm still kinda working on it. Feel free to review.  
  
Oh, and none of these cool characters or worlds are mine. They are Mercedes Lackey's, who is really really cool! Okay. Read on!  
  
It was already noon, and warm sunlight was pouring into the suite through the big windows. Vanyel, a good-looking boy of fifteen with jet- black hair and beautiful silver eyes entered the suite and shut the door behind him with a sigh of relief. Good Gods, sanctuary at last! Why can't I stay here forever? He peeked into the other room. Tylendel, another boy of about sixteen with golden curls and warm sable eyes was lying on the bed studying History. Next to him was a plate holding two meat rolls. Tylendel was a Herald-Mage trainee, and Vanyel's lover. Vanyel hid a small package in his pocket, and only then asked his lover, "'Lendel, can you study History without food?"  
  
Tylendel looked up from the book, and grinned back. "History feeds your mind much faster if you have a meat roll to feed your stomach. You should try this method since you have trouble with it," 'Lendel said with the look of an expert scholar. Then he looked at Vanyel closer and asked," Van, what's wrong? You look as though you've just undergone a lengthy and exceptionally unpleasant torture."  
  
"That's exactly how I feel," Vanyel replied with anger and pain in his voice. Even 'Lendel, with his minor Gift of Empathy could sense the pain and anger coming in waves from Vanyel. He sat up on the bed and gestured for Van to sit down next to him. "When I was returning from Bardic, Jesalis and Reva attacked me. Had to be the peacock and play their game. You know, I do not particularly like to be some kind of animal, who is hunted and then played with. Except for this suite, everywhere I go I have to be on the lookout for girls, and watch what I say when I talk. I have to pretend I like all the attention, although most of the time I don't want it. Plus I was a complete idiot," he looked down at the floor. " I promised them to show up at the evening "Court". 'Lendel, our whole evening is ruined and..." He looked up, expecting 'Lendel to be disappointed.  
  
Instead 'Lendel smiled and, looking into Vanyel's eyes, said, "But the night is not. Van, I can imagine how you must feel, but if you want to stay here we must go on with this act. Now," he said, trying to brighten Vanyel up, "I'll bet you're starving after studying Religions. You know, for once, I left more than one meat roll per person on the table. Grab as many as you like and come back here."  
  
Vanyel suddenly realized that he was fairly hungry. He took a meat roll, and sat onto the bed next to Tylendel, who looked up and asked, "So, are you still having trouble with the Mage Wars? Now that you have a meat roll, we might as well start studying. If you need to, of course."  
  
"Actually, right now, I am pretty comfortable with that topic." He paused. "But I am having trouble with the Founding of Valdemar."  
  
A couple of candlemarks had passed -- along with a couple of meat rolls per person -- when Savil, Vanyel's aunt and 'Lendel's teacher, appeared in the suite with a stern expression on her face. She was a middle-aged woman, wearing the impeccable Whites, with gray hair and the Ashkevron nose. 'Lendel and Vanyel jumped up from the bed like they were on springs. Savil looked in surprise at the empty plate on the table. "Where is my lunch? There must have been at least six meat rolls on the table: two for each person. What have you done with them?"  
  
Vanyel looked down on the floor, feeling guilty. Tylendel regarded his teacher with a smile of mischief and said, "Nothing, dear teacher. We were testing my new method of studying."  
  
"Does this 'new method', if you may call it so, include meat rolls?"  
  
"Why, yes. How did you guess?"  
  
"It was easy enough, taking into the account who I have for a nephew -- and a protege especially. So will you fill me in on your 'new method' of studying?"  
  
'Lendel grinned, "Why, surely. Do you remember the numerous times when I could not concentrate because I was hungry?" Savil made a face that showed she knew exactly what Tylendel was talking about, and MindSent :I think it happened twice this morning during our WorkRoom session. I know you and your stomach. Somehow Mardic and Donni never get these kinds of distractions. Maybe they have smaller stomachs. Perhaps we should refer you to a Healer to see if your stomach is too big.: 'Lendel tried his best not to smile and continued, "To bring the distractions to minimum while studying, I decided that any subject goes into your mind much quicker when you have something to bite on while you are stu..."  
  
Savil interrupted him in the middle of the word, "So you and Vanyel here decided to eat the meat rolls to help you absorb the 'knowledge'. Now your teacher has to starve to death because of you studying History. From today till the end of the week, you are not allowed to study anything during breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Now for business. 'Lendel, I scheduled another session for you today at the WorkRoom. Vanyel, you'd better hurry up, if you want to be on time for the History lesson," she said in a commanding tone. Then she MindSent :'Lendel, I have to talk to you. Alone. And this is not about meat rolls.:  
  
:I have the next candlemark free. Van has History, and Mardic and Donni have dagger. Can we talk after they're gone?:  
  
:I can't see why not. Just let me get something to eat first: She gave him a sly grin. :Otherwise my concentration will wander.:  
  
Vanyel left with Mardic and Donni, Savil's two other proteges and a lifebonded couple. Savil took her favourite chair and 'Lendel took the other chair. "So what is it, teacher-mine? I hope it's not about my family. You already know my reaction."  
  
"No, ke'chara, it's not. It's about Vanyel."  
  
"What's wrong with Vanyel? Or is it something wrong with our relationship? I thought you approved," Tylendel said defensively.  
  
Savil touched his shoulder. "Calm down. I still approve of your relationship, it's just..." she paused.  
  
"What? If you approve, what's wrong with it? Something got back to Van's father?"  
  
"No, no," Savil interrupted her student's guesses. "It's just that he is too dependent on you."  
  
"Savil, we've been through this conversation a thousand times. He just needs me. He needs somebody who he can trust and somebody who loves him and somebody who will love him for who he truly is," Tylendel said, looking in his teacher's eyes, trying to convince her of the truth of his words. "He'll learn how to depend on himself. I know you never trust me, but please go against your habit at least this one time. Please -- I know that I'm right."  
  
"'Lendel, I'm not as sure about this matter as you are. We will return to this conversation. But keep this in mind. He is already fifteen. He is old enough to make his own decisions. For now it's the end of the topic." Savil looked at 'Lendel and added, "Now, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." She could tell by the look on 'Lendel's face that he was thinking it was about his twin. Again. "No, no. Not your family. Not in any aspect."  
  
"So what is it? Savil, you are driving me insane."  
  
"Now, the next matter is very important," Savil said with all seriousness as 'Lendel's face turned even darker than before. "Let's see. How should I put it?"  
  
"What is it? Kernos' horns, Savil, you should really consider defeating the enemies of Valdemar by talking to them like you do to me. They'll go mad. So, one last time before I go insane, what is it?" I can't stand it anymore. That's it! First my family, now the new topic about Vanyel being dependent on me, now what?!  
  
"Ke'chara, this is very important to me. Very important," Savil said in a grave tone, and then added, after a pause, "Your birthday is next week. I have no idea what to get you. I really need your help."  
  
Tylendel looked at her with a blank expression. Savil looked at him once again and repeated, "It's your birthday next week, don't you remember? Gods, my favorite protege doesn't even know when his birthday is!!" Tylendel was still sitting with a blank expression, staring at her. "'Lendel, are you in this world? Or are you somewhere else? 'Lendel!"  
  
That seemed to bring Tylendel out of the trance. "Savil, is this a joke? Is the very important matter my birthday? Is this it?" he asked, secretly hoping for an affirmative answer. Savil nodded. "Savil, I hate you! You turned my insides inside out and all you want to know is what I want for my birthday?"  
  
"You heard me correctly," Savil said, smiling at him. "Now, will you calm down and tell me what you want, please? Otherwise you aren't getting anything!"  
  
"You really know how to turn somebody nuts. That was absolutely the last thing I expected to hear from you. But if you really want to know, I am going try my best to concentrate. Well," Tylendel said, concentrating, "what do I want? I have most of the stuff I want. I think whatever you chose will be fine. "  
  
"Even. oh never mind! I'll find you something," Savil started grinning. "Maybe I'll buy you a warm pack to carry a meat roll in. So we won't have to stop the lesson every time your stomach starts growling. You'll just whip out the meat roll and stuff yourself."  
  
Savil looked at 'Lendel and laughed. 'Lendel was standing up, fists clenched, trying to look angry, but at the same time trying not double up in laughter. Tears ran down his face, and she was wondering if what she said was really that funny. Tylendel finally managed to achieve an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Now, you...you..." He was still laughing between words. "If...you... weren't...my teacher," he finally managed to say. He continued," and I didn't love you as much as I do, you would have been sprawled on the floor."  
  
"I am not as old as I look," she replied with a raised eyebrow. "You may wind up on the floor yourself. Want to try?"  
  
"The battle wouldn't be fair. We could try it next time. Anyhow, is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
That's it. please write if you have any suggestions or comments.  
  
~Lania (Lanz) 


End file.
